Hermione & Samantha
by Ameliextraam
Summary: Hermione & Samantha, two sisters. Hermione is a witch, Samantha no. Severus Snape, one man for two women. And now the question is: Hermione or Samantha?
1. Chapter 1

Influenced by so many other fan fiction stories, this is my first attempt to write something about Severus Snape and Hermione Granger (the pair I most prefer). Anyway, I'd like to thank you for the courage you have to read these lines, as it happens I make a lot of mistakes in English (you see, it is not my maternal language).

All characters belong of course to the author, J. K. Rowling, and to her own brilliant imagination! I don't write any part of this to make any profit.

**Discussing about Severus**

It all began one beautiful Sunday morning…

Hermione got up early this morning for the sake of her sister. She knew already how important was this day for her whole family and for that reason she wouldn't want to be responsible for something wrong. She dressed herself quickly, she picked up her favourite rose dress, and she went downstairs as she needed a big breakfast before their guest come.

"There you are! You finally remember to wake up? Kind of you!", Samantha ironically said to Hermione as she entered the kitchen.

"Thank sis. Always with a good word for me." Hermione replied by adopting the same attitude.

"At least do you want to help me? Mom has gone to the market so we should clean the house. I want everything to be perfect when my love appears in the evening!"

"- When my love appears in the evening- … Do you really hope that he's going to marry you?"

"Why you say that, darling?" Samantha asked Hermione without being distracted by what she was doing.

"Oh, I'm not gonna discuss anything with you. You just never listen to me. The only thing I want to say is that I don't like Severus. He has something evil." Hermione telling these words walked toward the door when Samantha told her: "It's only you who has this opinion for Severus. Evil? Because perhaps he's always in black? Oh, come on Hermione. You're jealous of me, admit it."

"Admit what? Maybe that I desire to have the same destiny as yours? Oh, I can assure you, NO!"

"Ok, so what is your problem with him? Your real problem, don't tell me again that he has something evil."

"Alright, I'll tell you… During my studies at Howgards Severus really hated me and my friends, Harry and Ron. And now what? He has been fallen in love with you, my sister? No, I don't think so. Something else is hidden here that for the time being I just cannot fully understand."

"Ok, then. When you'll figure out, inform me please, thank you." Samantha said to Hermione and left the room.

Hermione was so angry with her sister. Because she's younger than her, Samantha didn't trust her. She actually thought that she was immature and impulsive. But, in that case, Hermione knew it. Something was wrong. Apart from that, she couldn't hide from herself… She was a little jealous of her. Why her? Samantha was not a witch. And Severus has been characterized for his love concerning "purebloods". Besides, that was one reason Severus hated her. Because she was a "mumble blood". Anyway, she wanted to clarify what's going on, so she had to let the events happened. The only thing she didn't want to, was that her sister might feel betrayed if Severus did something bad.

Hermione looked at her clock. It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon and in two hours the family guest would arrive. At that moment, she heard the door opened and closed. Maybe was her dear mother. Maybe it had come the moment to speak with her in private.

**The diner**

"Hey mum!"

"Good morning Hermione! You sleep well? Oh, I see you have been ready for the diner. Thank you. So, you can help me with the table, can't you?"

"Yes, I wanted to be ready so Samantha won't shout at me, as she usually does."

"Hermione, don't speak like that about your sister! You know very well that she loves you."

"No, mammy. You are blind by your love for us. Samantha couldn't ever admit that I'm better than her for the simple reason that I'm something she can't be: a witch."

"You have become arrogant, Hermione. Anyway, at least Samantha has got also something that you don't have yet: a lover. Severus is a very good person, but you're so young, you cannot understand the complicated feeling of love, which makes people be happier, living with joy and compassion."

"Yes, you're right. I'm always so young that I won't ever understand anything. Actually, I'm like «Peter Pan», I'll never grow up! Oh, mum don't you see beyond these all?"

"These all? What all? And what am I supposed to see?"

"All, what all…. That your daughter has fell in love with a wizard, a man who hates people who don't have pure blood, a stranger to her and to her feelings. Mum, Severus hated me when I was studying at Howgards and now you find it normal that he wants Samantha? My sister?"

"Hermione, I heard you with patience. Now it's time you pay attention to me. The fact that Samantha is your sister doesn't mean that Severus cannot love her. You said it before yourself. You're so different, it's true. And maybe for that, Severus wants your sister. Because she's not a witch. Because he may want next to him someone away from this world who can obviously help him easily forget his problems. As for his preferences, by choosing to be with Samantha I think he proves clearly that he is not a racist. So, now, do you have anything else to say against Severus? Tell me now, I have a lot of work to do!"

"No, mother, I won't insist. However, I continue to believe to what I told you. I don't like Severus and I don't agree with this future wedding!"

"Well Hermione, in this case, no one will ask for your permission! Go to your room and of course don't think that you will be here with us when Severus comes. And thank you for your help, I can handle this by myself."

Hermione wanted to cry. But not in front of her mother. She leaved the kitchen, she went to her room as her mother told her and there she began to cry… She felt so terribly. Nobody understood her. On the contrary, they believed that she was too young, that she could not judge properly, that even it was impossible for her to be right… In other words, she couldn't express herself; express her feelings and her thoughts. At that moment, a bad thought crossed Hermione's mind. Bad but necessary as well. Necessary to have results and to not stay inactive.

"Yes, I must take the risk." she told herself. "It's the only way…"

In the meantime…

"Where is Hermione? She was supposed to help me with the table."

"I sent her upstairs. She won't come until Severus leaves."

"Why?"

"Because she started again these theories about Severus and how we can trust him. That's why."

"Oh, does she still believe these stupid things? But, mom are you sure that you've done well? I mean, by prohibiting her be there I don't think we'll gain something. You know how stubborn she is."

"Yes, but I want everything to be perfect and Hermione would certainly make things worse."

"You have a point there. Ok, but I'm going to talk her first so she understands this crucial issue."

Hermione understood that someone was outside her door. She stopped to cry and gently asked: "Who is it?"

"Samantha. May I come in? I want to speak with you for awhile."

Hermione has already known what her sister wanted from her. Not to go downstairs, not to be heard, even not to breath. As she thought about that, she opened the door.

"How dare you speak to our mother and tell her all these things against Severus? What do you want? You want to spoil the good impression that mom has for Severus?"

"No, I simply want to open her eyes and to know the truth. And you? What do you want from me now?"

"I want you to stay away from my life! I love you, but you can't realize some things. You stick to your thoughts and you don't see what's going on."

"I'll tell you my sister what's going on. Love has blinded you and you can't see beyond the surface. But even if you don't hear me, I'll prove to you that I'm right and that Severus, your sweet Severus, is cruel."

"Really? And how can you prove such thing?" Samantha asked Hermione with an ironic smile on her face.

"Do you want to bet something?"

"Bet? Yes, ok. Besides I'm very curious."

"You're going to persuade mother to let me be at diner and I'll try to get closer to Severus. If Severus is as you describe him, then he will stay loyal to you. If not, then I'll step back and you'll be free to handle this but in this case with eyes and mind open. What do you think?"

"I think that you're crazy but I agree. I'm so sure about Severus character that I'm not afraid of anything. Go on then. But I assure you, if I feel that you're doing all this because you want Severus for you, I'll speak to mom. And then we'll see who is the open-minded!"

"Me with Severus? Hahahaha! You're joking! Oh sis I want never to be with him!"

"For your own safety. I'll wait for you." And with these words Samantha crossed the room and went downstairs.

"I'm sure they'll thank me one day when they'll realize the truth. Oh yes. And then my voice will be heard so loud in this house than anyone else's!" Hermione thought and she looked herself at the mirror. She thought that she was so beautiful in her rose dress, with her hair in a light chignon. Severus would surely indulge in her immediately. Yes, she was sure of that…

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh mom, it's him! How I look? Tell me the truth!"

"You look gorgeous my dear. But go to open the door before our guest leaves! "

Samantha went silently to the door feeling her heart like jumping out of her because of her impatience. As she opened, she was been left with her mouth open.

"Oh Severus, you're so handsome today darling! Come in!"

"But we can admit that you, you seem to be like an angel, my love! Oh thank you!" Severus replied as Samantha took the flowers from Severus hands so to put them in the nearest vase.

"Good evening madam. You must be Samantha's mother of course. Let me introduce myself. As you already know, I'm Severus Snape, potion's professor at Howgards School."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh of course I know you! How couldn't I? Nice to meet you Mr. Snape. "

"Oh Madame, you can just call me Severus."

"Obviously… He's in the same age as you, mom" Hermione whispered ironically.

But before her mother or sister told her something bad, Severus replied:

"Oh so you're too here Ms. Granger. So nice to see you as well."

Hermione sacrificed her thoughts once more as she wanted to win this bet with Samantha.

" The pleasure is mine Professor. "

"Why we don't just sit and have our diner quietly?" Samantha said in a calm way but at the same time she looked at Hermione strongly.

As everybody sat down and the time of silence went by, it was Hermione who spoke first.

"Professor maybe do you want more of this? I must admit also that my mother cooks really well!"

"Oh Hermione exaggerates…"

"Oh no Madam. I think that your little daughter is right. All the dishes were very delicious." Severus replied.

-Your little daughter-? Little? Patience Hermione, patience…

"Thank you so much Severus for your kind words, but I must say that Samantha helped me as well!"

"I don't doubt about that! That's why I love Samantha: because she's always willing to help anyone."

Suddenly Hermione burst out into laughter. Samantha & their mother looked at her in a way like they told her: "get out of here at once!" Once again though Severus was the person who spoke to her:

"Why do you laugh Ms. Granger? Did you find something funny in my words?"

"No, no funny… Just the truth behind the surface. Anyway, maybe it's time for me to leave this fantastic diner. I'm going now to my room. Ok?"

Samantha as she wanted just to get rid of her sister, she didn't hesitate at all to say yes. But…

"As you wish Ms. Granger. I will accompany you to your room. Well my ladies excuse me for awhile I will be back in a moment."

"But Severus…" Samantha looked at Severus begging him to stay.

"I will be back in a moment." Severus repeated.

**Private discussion**

"So tell me what is all about." Severus asked Hermione.

"What do you mean Severus? You tell me that you cannot understand what is all about? That you cannot understand that I can't simply tolerate this? Kiss my sister… Instead of me. Once you had promised to take care of me, to love me forever, and now what?" Hermione took a deep breath. She had to stay calm.

"Hermione, you know very well… I know, you're right but you must also remember that I changed my mind, I regretted this, I love now your sister & I don't want to hurt her. She doesn't deserve it."

"She doesn't deserve it, yes. And if I told you that Samantha doesn't love you for real? If I tell you that she loves you because all she wants is to have a husband like you? A magician… And an ex-boyfriend of me, don't forget that… Well?" Hermione wished that her plans concerning her bet with Samantha wouldn't go in vain. It seems that Severus hasn't understood anything yet.

"Well… I don't know… How do you know that? She has told you that?" Severus was so confused that he almost lost his words.

"Yes, just before you come. She told me also that she didn't want me to tell you anything."

"Well in that case maybe it should be nice if I discuss with her in private, to learn somehow the truth."

"But… You will betray me in that way! Samantha after that won't speak to me ever!"

"And what do you suggest?"

What to suggest? Oh Hermione knew very well what to suggest. And she wouldn't give up so easily.

2


	3. Chapter 3

"I suggest you stay calm first of all. Samantha shouldn't know that I told you that. But you must trust me. Oh Severus, after all, you know that I always tell you the truth!" Hermione realized instantly that it was the first time she lied to him.

"Ok Hermione. Forgive me for that. It is just that I'm surprised. I know that you always want my own good. So, what can I do? Have you got any idea?"

"Oh darling, it's obvious what to do! Just leave her! Choose me Severus! I cannot believe even now that you have forgotten me…"

-This is it! - Hermione took a deep breath and she waited for the answer…

"Hermione… I can never forget you, you know that as well. I… I… can't… I don't know… I'm not sure… But…"

-Oh come on! – Hermione took the chance and… she kissed him.

"What did you do right now Hermione?"

"I just kissed you, if you mean that" Hermione smiled a bit, happy enough as she managed finally to succeed her goal.

"I know perfectly what you did Hermione! It was a rhetorical question! But…"

"But what Severus? You don't like it?"

"I like it… But…"

"But?"

"Oh Hermione… I love you! I never stop loving you! I want you so much… You know, now I see the truth… Me with Samantha… strange, you were right… Probably it was a way to be next to you somehow… Maybe… I don't expect to forgive me… But please, accept my apologize… " Snape looked at her eyes, her brown eyes, waiting impatiently for her answer.

Hermione was so shocked and speechless. The truth was that she didn't expect a reaction like this. Oh and of course she loved him too. How couldn't she? Even though she wanted to win this bet, she wanted at the same time to be with him, to live with him forever.

"Severus, my love, of course I forgive you! You know that always I was here for you, always waiting for your sign. I love you too darling. I want you so much. But that means that you will dissolve also your relationship with Samantha?"

"Eh… yes. If you want… But how?"

"How? Just tell her all your feelings. Feelings that you hide till now. Come on Severus. If you really love me, you must do so!"

"You're right. But just for tonight we must not show nothing to the others. I promise you though that tomorrow I will speak to Samantha for this. But keep in your mind also that you must after that leave the house with me. You must know already that your mother and sister won't forgive you ever for this."

"I have thought all these already as you said. I'm ready to follow you anywhere. I prepared this long ago. I love you Severus!"

"I love you too Hermione. I always did. Well, stay here now and we will speak again tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Don't leave me like this!"

"What do you mean?"

"Kiss?"

Snape smiled a bit and he leaned towards her as Hermione gave him a big, promising kiss.

Everything seemed to be perfect for Hermione and happy enough she laid on her bed. That night she dreamed of him, his mouth, his lips, his hands holding her, his eyes –dark as the night- looking at hers… Oh she really loved him.

Everything seemed to be just as she wanted to be. But…


End file.
